


The Ripple Effect

by Daydreamer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deaf Character, Drama, Ex-con, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For ex-con, Kisame Hoshigaki, saving a deaf man from being hit by a car was on the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luxu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxu/gifts).



Kisame Hoshigaki stared at the help wanted section of the newspaper with a look of disgust pull his face down in a scowl that only made the harsh cut of his features that much more daunting. If his criminal record didn't immediately remove him from applying for offered positions, his lack of computer skills did. It wasn't that he was completely computer illiterate. He could turn them on and play solitaire. It wasn't like he didn't have the chance to take classes in prison, but he had always been better with his hands. His fingers seemed like clubs on those little keys. It didn't help that his highest level of education was a GED he'd earned while still in prison.

So here he was, looking for even the most menial job in order to simply survive. He couldn't mooch off his cousin's couch forever. And he didn't want to; it was just that the jobs he could do didn't like to hire ex-cons. In the eyes of most would-be employers, once a con, always a con. Sadly, it was the mindsets of those sorts that proliferated the rise in repeat offenders. While he couldn't deny that some men were better off locked up for life, society didn't realize that some ex-cons just wanted a fresh start.

He folded the paper under his arm with a long sigh and stood from the bench where he had stopped to browse the job ads in hopes of something that would apply to him. The chill of the March afternoon ate through the material of his worn jacket. It was best that he got back to Suigetsu's apartment before he ended up catching a cold.

As he strolled down the sidewalk, a flash of dark hair and pale skin caught the corner of his eye. Walking parallel to him was a young man, a few years younger than himself. Short hair was spiked up fashionably and dark sunglasses hid his eyes from view. What was odd was that he seemed focused in his walk. He wasn't distracted by those around him or even the traffic on the street. He simply walked toward his destination with absolute determination.

Kisame was happy just to walk across the street from him and admire the view. He'd never denied that he wasn't particular about the sex of his partners. Each sex offered something a little different in bed. Women tended to be soft, while men had hard angles. Not to mention the innate personalities of men and women differed significantly. It wasn't like he didn't have offers for partners in prison, but concern for contracting STDs kept his dick in his pants. Ten years without release other than his hand wasn't a pleasant experience, but was the least of his worries.

He saw the man stop and glance at his watch, frown tugging down his lips. Without even a thought or glance down the street, he moved to cross to the other side. And that was when Kisame saw the car speeding down a short ways up the road.

He shouted out for the guy to watch out, but was ignored. Without even thinking, he tensed his muscles and sprang forward. The honk of a car horn was the only sound he heard as he slammed his body into the man with as much force as a linebacker tackling a quarterback. A few bruises were a preferable outcome compared to being smeared across the pavement by a speeding car with no intention of stopping.

There was a flash of pain in his in his side followed by the squeal of tires and the smell of burned rubber. He knew without looking that he had been winged by the car. Hell, he was lucky it wasn't him that was smeared on the road.

As his heart began to come under control and the ringing in his ears eased, he realized that he was lying with his full weight on the man he had sought to save. Instantly pulling up despite the pain radiating down his side, he stared down to see wide dark eyes staring up at him. A crowd had gathered around them and he couldn't stop looking at the man beneath him. He was beautiful, not in the feminine sense but more in the male model sense. Smooth skin and pleasant angles. His body was firm and toned beneath him and the presence of solid muscles was a pleasant find.

He heard one bystander calling 911 while another stepped forward and stated she knew first aid. He wasn't surprised that the well-dressed young man received the bulk of the attention—the tattoos rising up his neckline and the harsh cut of his face practically screamed criminal. Compared to the attractiveness of the man, they were night and day. He knew he wasn't attractive in the traditional sense. In fact, a few men in prison told him that he was a scary motherfucker.

The wail of sirens alerted Kisame to the arrival of the first responders. Immediately police and EMTs attempted to control the situation, taking statements and treating the injured. Kisame waved off the helpful offer of assistance and groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. His eyes never left the young man he had saved. He wanted to know his name—to ask why he had attempted to cross a busy street without even looking to see if cars were coming.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Kisame glanced toward the officer who was speaking to him. He hadn't even realized he'd approached. The near death experience must have rattled him more than he'd thought. In prison, letting someone approach without knowledge was the fastest way to have a shiv between the ribs for no other reason than they wanted the candy bar you had squirreled away or the pack of cigarettes given to you by family.

"Guy wasn't watching before he crossed the street and almost became a greasy spot there."

"And you just happened to be a Good Samaritan and jumped in to save him?" The officer looked incredulous at Kisame's explanation. The reaction wasn't a surprise. His prison tats were quite visible on his neck.

"Believe what you want."

"It's true."

A woman from the sidelines spoke up. "I saw it from the sidewalk. That man," she pointed to the man he'd saved, "walked straight out into traffic."

"That's enough. We're taking both to the hospital to get checked over." The EMT finally showed some interest in Kisame and urged him from where he sat on the curb onto one of the stretchers. Surprisingly, concern was shown for the way he gingerly moved into position. He had become so used to being invisible to the world that he had forgotten what it meant to receive care and concern.

As he was moved into the ambulance, he saw the man he had saved gesturing wildly to the EMT who was attempting to herd him toward the waiting vehicle. At least the guy seemed alright. It was fine then and he closed his eyes to rest for a moment, enjoying finally being out of the biting wind, if only slightly.

He jerked awake when the doors slammed shut and the truck began to make its way toward the hospital. He certainly hoped that it accepted indigent patients, because he had no insurance and very little in terms of money. There was no way he could pay for an ambulance ride and treatment at anything but a free clinic.

He hadn't even realized he'd dozed off again until his eye was pried open and a light shined directly into his pupil. "Probable concussion. I'd like to keep him here for observation for a few hours."

Kisame blinked and moved to sit up, only to groan at the pain in his side. Damn, he hadn't realized how much pain he was in with endorphins masking it earlier.

"Keep still. You've got some cracked ribs and significant bruising. Is there someone we can call for you?"

The nurse looked young and kind. She probably hadn't been in the career long enough to develop that weathered look of normality.

He shook his head. "No."

"You sure?"

He considered for a moment to call Suigetsu, but quickly decided against it. His cousin might have a couch for him to sleep on, but they weren't close by any means. It would be pointless to even bother him. "I'm sure."

The small space in the ER for him to race bought with it enough noise that he couldn't do more than rest his eyes. ERs weren't known for their quiet. Maybe as soon as his head stopped aching, he could convince the nurses to release him for good behavior. He gave a low chuckle at the thought and went back to trying to rest.

"Sasuke!"

He wasn't sure why the name pulled him back from his relaxed state, but as he opened his eyes, he had a prime view for what appeared to be a very heated argument, except words only seemed to be spoken by one of them. One was the man he had saved and the other had to be some sort of relative judging by how close they looked in appearance. And he did not look happy. 

Kisame squinted his eyes. The shorter of the two looked vaguely familiar. He had his long hair tied back in a simple queue and was dressed sharply in a dark suit. The man must have felt his eyes on him, because he stopped his very visual argument and shifted his gaze. His face was almost a blank slate of emotion until some sort of realization sparked in dark eyes and he moved with determined steps towards the stretcher where Kisame lay.

"You saved my brother."

Ah, siblings. They definitely looked it. "Sure...though looking from that scowl he's sending my way, he doesn't seem too happy about that."

The brother glanced back toward his sibling. "Sasuke doesn't like help, even when he needs it. I'm Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

Itachi tilted his head and accepted the hand shake. "Thank you for helping my brother."

Itachi dropped his hand and gestured for Sasuke to join him. Sasuke's scowl intensified, but he joined his brother. For a moment he simply continued to scowl before finally sighing. "Thank you for helping."

Kisame was instantly surprised at Sasuke's voice. He wasn't sure what he'd expected. His voice was deep, but there was something about his tone. It sounded odd, a mixture of deliberate words and yet they sounded clumsy, as if he rarely spoke them and his tongue struggled to go through the motions. It didn't take him but a moment to realize that Sasuke was deaf. Realization worked though him. So that was the reason why Sasuke hadn't noticed the incoming vehicle.

"My brother is an idiot sometimes. He has a bad habit of not looking and as you can probably tell, he can't receive cues from sound."

Sasuke's scowl grew and his hand slapped Itachi's shoulder to get his attention before his hands and arms started to move in an almost violent series of motions. Kisame had no idea what they were saying. Sasuke's motions were wild and expressive while Itachi's were controlled and calm. That calm only seemed to irritate Sasuke even more.

Finally, Itachi sliced his hand before them and ended the conversation, if one could even call it that, and turned his attention back to Kisame. "I apologize. It's impolite to have a conversation in front of someone in a different language."

"Looked more like an argument to me."

Sasuke glared at Kisame. "Shows what you know."

Itachi chuckled lightly at the surprise Kisame knew was on his face. "ASL is a very visual language and sometimes it can appear to be violent if one doesn't understand it. Trust me, if we were fighting, it would look a hundred times worse."

"If your brother can't hear, how did he know what I just said?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but Itachi beat him to it. "Sasuke has been deaf since he was four. He has grown up reading lips and is quite proficient when he puts effort into it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze to Kisame and then back to Itachi. "Let's go."

Itachi shook his head in exasperation at Sasuke before turning his attention back. "I am taking care of your medical bills though it cannot compensate for what you have done for me. Thank you again for helping my brother."

Sasuke clenched his jaw and nodded to Kisame. "Thank you."

Itachi sent another nod in his direction before turning on his heel. Sasuke lingered only for a moment longer. His dark eyes drifted over Kisame in a quick scan. He opened his mouth, but seemed to reconsider. His departure was swift and his gaze did not drift back as he left.

Kisame watched them leave and wondered if he would ever see that feisty Sasuke again. He closed his eyes and smiled at the memory of those impossibly dark eyes turned on him. Damn, he hadn't been this attracted to a man in a while. It figures that he would want the one man he would probably never see again. It would probably be self-torture, but Sasuke's face would feature in his beat-off fantasies for months to come.

oOo

Kisame groaned and threw the newspaper into a garbage can as he left another business yet after another failed attempt at procuring a job. What little money he had was quickly dwindling and Suigetsu was bound to grow tired of his couch being taken over by a six foot, five inch man. He really didn't want to resort to illegal activities in order to survive, but it was becoming ridiculous how hard of a time he was having securing some sort of steady employment.

His head began to throb as he stepped onto the subway car. The bench belonged solely to him. If his hard looks didn't frighten away a person, the prison tattoos did. He almost never had to worry about being crowded when he rode the train. He'd lost any concern for what others thought of him in his first year of his prison sentence, so having strangers give him a wide berth was fine. It just gave him space to breathe on a usually crowded train.

He was really at the end of the rope. Even the unemployment office had yet to contact him concerning a position. They said his skill set was lacking or that he was overqualified for what they could place him in. He knew it was just an excuse. He wasn't the only ex-con in the city. There were simply too many ex-cons and not enough undesirable jobs to meet the demand.

He shoved his hands into his pocket as he passed a newspaper stand upon exiting the station and removed a dollar to buy a pack of gum. Smoking was an expensive habit and he needed to conserve his money. But god...he wanted a cigarette.

Not even paying attention to the other people on the street he walked slowly up to the stoop leading into his temporary abode. A clearing throat startled him, forcing him to tamp down the urge to strike out. Years spent fearing the attack coming from behind while you were attacked from the front had him jerking his gaze to the man standing at the edge of. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, that someone sought him out or that he had allowed them to startle him.

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

Kisame folded his arms across his wide chest. "Yeah."

A slender man stepped from the slight shadow created by the awning. It was the man he had met the other day, Itachi Uchiha. He was stunned that the man was standing before him. Dressed in his expensive slacks and crew shirt, with a black jacket draped over one arm, he looked decidedly out of place in the rundown neighborhood where they stood.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. We met the other day."

"I remember. What do you want?"

Uchiha canted his head to one side and looked Kisame up and down, almost like a butcher would a side of meat. His face revealed little and his eyes even less. "You saved my brother."

"Kind of hard to forget getting winged by a passing car." His side still smarted from that. Thankfully, nothing had not been broken or else he would have been in even a worse boat than he already was. He knew from experience that broken ribs were no fun and there was nothing to do but bear through the pain and get on with life.

"And I will be forever grateful for what you did."

Kisame waved his hand nonchalantly. "Any decent person would have done it."

The smile dropped slowly from Itachi's face. "No, they wouldn't have. There aren't many people who will put other's lives before their own. I should know since I'm a state's attorney. I looked into you, Kisame Hoshigaki. Up until ten years ago, the worst thing on your record was the occasional bar brawl and a few citations of disrupting the peace, most of it being attributed to teenage trouble-making. I'm sure it was a surprise to your family when you were arrested for murder, only to plead out to man-slaughter."

Kisame snorted and folded his arms across his chest. "So?"

"What makes a young man throw away his life by killing another?"

"You act like I needed a reason."

Itachi's lips quirked and he shrugged his shoulder. "I'm simply trying to decide if I can trust you."

"Why would you need to?" he asked.

"Because my brother needs a guard dog. He's an arrogant prick and won't accept help. I'm not going to give him a choice. I'll pay you whatever you need. You'll be his companion. Walk with him when he's on the street and make sure he doesn't walk blindly into traffic again."

Kisame's brows were in his hairline. "I doubt your brother would go along with that."

"I'm not really going to give him a choice in the matter. He doesn't know what's good for him." 

"What makes you think I want to play baby-sitter to a grown man?"

Itachi ignored the question. "How goes the job hunting? There aren't many places that will hire someone with a record."

Kisame fought back a growl rising in his chest. "Is that a threat?"

"No. Simply an observation." Itachi pulled a card from his wallet and handed it to Kisame. "Think about it, Kisame."

Kisame stared at the white bit of paper. "I don't really have much of a choice."

A look of understanding flashed across Itachi's features. "There aren't many ex-cons who try to make a fresh start. It's why I'm willing to trust you with my brother. I don't know your reasoning for killing that man, but that's in the past. My cell is on the back of the card. Call me if you decide to take my offer."

Kisame flipped the card over and sighed at the flow of numbers. He didn't like his options taken from him, but he desperately needed a job. "I'll do it."

Itachi's lips twisted upward. "Good."

He set his briefcase on the stoop and opened it with a snap. From inside, he removed a manila folder and handed it to Kisame. "Here is a list of what will be required of you as well as a contract for you to read and sign before beginning. You can bring it with you on Monday to Sasuke's apartment. I'll meet you there and help you deal with the fall out."

Kisame eyed Itachi. If his initial impression of Sasuke was correct, there was going to be a lot of fall out. "Where do I go?"

"Sasuke's address is in there. Be there at 8am on Monday." Itachi closed his briefcase and with an amused smile, turned toward a waiting car.

For a moment, Kisame stood where he was and wondered if he had just made a deal with the devil. He had until Monday to change his mind, but he knew he wouldn't. Money wasn't the only reason he so easily agreed. He wanted to see Sasuke again. He hadn't seen him since the day of the accident, yet he was never far from his thoughts.

oOo

Kisame glanced at the address inside the folder before lifting his gaze to the upscale apartment building. One apartment in that place would be triple the size of Suigetsu's place. And, he did not even want to think about how much it cost to buy or rent such a place.

If the two brothers could afford places like this, then they definitely could afford to hire someone who didn't have a record. It made him a bit skeptical about the validity of the offer of a job. He didn't know what sort of shit Itachi Uchiha was pulling, but he was determined to find out.

And speaking of the devil.

Opening the front door, Itachi Uchiha stepped from the code locked door. A small smile curved his lips, though his eyes revealed nothing. One could almost say the smile was a false expression given to put him at ease, though he doubted it went so far. Uchiha had looked into his history, so Kisame felt no qualms with researching him. The name Uchiha had brought up more information than he would have expected. Apparently other than being a state's attorney with one of the highest number of wins in court cases, he was also one of the state's more desired bachelors. The aloofness he showed was quite the draw to the ladies.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was quite different. There was almost nothing about him aside from some family photos that were published in articles concerning Itachi. Sasuke was rarely mentioned by name, generally referred to only as Itachi's brother. He wondered off-handedly if Sasuke's intentionally hid in Itachi's shadow or if he was drowning in it.

That thought didn't have the chance to grow to fruition as Itachi trotted down the steps to meet him. "Right on time. For some reason, I thought you would be late."

Kisame shrugged. "In prison, time and routine is everything. Being late is not an option. After that is ingrained in you for long enough, it becomes second nature."

Itachi didn't flinch, not that Kisame expected him to. From what he'd read, Itachi Uchiha was a stone in the courtroom, having perfected a completely expressionless face. It made him notoriously difficult to read.

"Come with me. I'll officially introduce you to Sasuke."

Kisame remained silent as he followed Itachi into the building and to a waiting elevator. The ride to the penthouse was short, but all the wealth around him was starting to make him uncomfortable. Going from poverty, to prison, back to poverty made this upscale area quite uncomfortable for him.

Itachi didn't bother knocking as he opened the door with a key and strode into the apartment. The space inside was calm. Clean white walls were decorated with tasteful art. Dark leather furniture was offset with colorful pillows. It was obvious the owner of the space was used to wealth, but wasn't ostentatious about it. It was a nice home that felt lived in.

Kisame followed Itachi through several rooms until he reached a closed door that when opened, revealed a completely different area. While the previous rooms were immaculately clean, this room was cluttered with easels, canvases, and stained sheets. The smell of paint hit him in the face like a truck and he resisted the urge to rub his nose.

The sudden sensory shock to his nose was quickly forgotten when his gaze lighted on Sasuke. Standing in the middle of the room, light filtering in from both the ceiling and a few artificial lamps, his new charge was faced away from them. Loose jeans hung low on his hips and a paint stained tank top revealed delightfully muscled arms. He hadn't realized it before when he had seen them together, but Sasuke's shoulders were quite a bit broader than his brother's. He had the build of a swimmer, strong upper body that tapered into narrow hips. And damn if he didn't find that shape appealing.

He was so focused on Sasuke that he almost jumped when Itachi stomped his foot several times on the floor. Sasuke did jump faintly and swung around to see the two of them standing in the doorway to his studio.

His face was just as handsome as the last time he'd seen him, even more so with a smear of paint on one cheek and the less than perfect styling of his hair. His hair looked as if fingers had mussed it, gripped it. His lips were swollen, probably a habit of Sasuke's, done while he focused intently on his work, but to Kisame, they looked kiss-swollen. Everything about Sasuke screamed sex and that had a fast effect on him.

Even when the surprise turned to anger, Kisame couldn't help but relish in the tingles of arousal sparking through his bloodstream. He couldn't recall ever wanting to fuck a man as badly as he wanted Sasuke. Now he knew he had made a deal with the devil because he was in Hell and doomed to watch over the object that he wanted to have naked in his bed.

Sasuke face grew darker as he stormed over to where Itachi and Kisame stood. His arms and hands flew in wild motions. Kisame wasn't sure how Itachi could decipher all the flailing. It amazed him that the violent motions didn't seem to even cause a break in his facial expression.

"Talk, Sasuke." Itachi was a lot more calm with the motions of his hands, using words as well as the ASL.

"What's he doing here?" Sasuke's strange voice didn't take away from the motions of his hands. In fact, Kisame found himself addicted to the sound of it.

"We talked about this," stated Itachi calmly.

Sasuke's face grew thunderous. "You said for me to get a dog to help me when I go outside."

"And you procrastinated, so I got one for you." Itachi gestured to Kisame.

Kisame blinked and turned an incredulous look toward Itachi. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sasuke sending his brother the exact same look.

"What? Are you insane? A man is not a dog." Sasuke turned and stormed across the room. Itachi merely stomped his foot a few more times until Sasuke turned to face him.

"This is your companion. I've hired Kisame to stay with you during the day. I don't care what you do, but he will go with you when you leave this apartment." Itachi strode determinedly toward Sasuke and forced him to meet his eyes. "Read my lips. I need you safe. I promised Mother I would keep you safe. Give this a try. If it doesn't work, we can get someone else, but you need someone with you."

"I don't like this."

Itachi smiled. He knew he had won the round. "I know."

With a quick touch of their brows, Itachi stepped away from his brother and turned to Kisame. "I'll leave you to it."

"You seriously hired me to be his pet?" Kisame knew he still wore that dumb shocked look on his face, but found it hard to wrap his mind around Itachi's thought process.

"You're not his pet, you're his guard dog. You keep anyone who tries to hurt him away, while making sure he doesn't act like an idiot again and walk into flowing traffic. It's probably the easiest job you'll find with your record. Don't let him boss you around. He likes to think he's the alpha male."

With those words, Itachi brushed past him and toward the inner parts of the apartment. He barely had time to process everything before the feel of a glare burned into the back of his skull. He wasn't surprised to see that venomous glare turned now in his direction.

"I don't need you."

Kisame had seen a lot darker looks sent his way during his time in prison. It didn't faze him. "Your brother hired me, so I'm not going until he fires me."

"Go away," snarled Sasuke, his voice becoming thicker and harder to understand, likely because of his frustrations.

"No."

Sasuke's face flushed dark red before he threw up his hands and stormed back to his abandoned canvas with no other look in Kisame's direction. He figured they weren't going to do any more talking for a while, so he glanced around the room until he found a chair and settled in. At least being ignored gave him free rein to stare at Sasuke's body without worry. 

For a while, Sasuke seemed to take his frustrations out on his work. Gradually, though, his movements became less erratic and more fluid. Nothing seemed to draw his attention to the scene coming to life on the canvas. Kisame hadn't even realized that canvas art was still a viable activity. Everything seemed to be digital, so why not art as well.

He became engrossed in watching Sasuke to such a degree that he was startled when his stomach growled. A glance at his watch showed it was after noon. Sasuke didn't seem concerned about eating lunch, and since he was required to sit with Sasuke for the entire day, he figured he was at least owed some food.

Sasuke didn't even turn as he left the studio and wandered through the apartment to the kitchen that had earned only a cursory glance during his first entrance into the space. It was a large area with marble countertops and stainless steel appliances. Just like the entire apartment sans the studio, nothing held the slightest hint of disorganization. 

A quick glance though the pantry and refrigerator showed a variety of option. Not wanting to over step his bounds, he went with the simple option of a sandwich and a soda. As he began preparing his meal, he thought about Sasuke. He hadn't indicated any hunger, but considering the tunnel vision he had shown so far, he probably had no indication that it was time to eat.

Deciding to play nice, and possibly at least see something other than annoyance on Sasuke's face, Kisame went about preparing a sandwich for the both of them rather than just for himself. He left the condiments on the counter along with the sandwiches and soda while he fetched his ward. Sasuke was just as he left him, completely focused on his canvas. He opened his mouth to call out before catching himself.

Recalling Itachi's earlier stomping, he slammed his booted foot a few times into wooden floor and was immediately rewarded with Sasuke jerking his eyes to him. "What?"

"It's lunch time. Come eat."

"Lunch?"

"Yeah." Kisame pointed to the clock he had seen earlier. "I made you some food."

Sasuke blinked in surprise and glanced to the wall clock hanging near a corner. He rubbed the back of his head a few times before shifting on his feet and prowling past Kisame without another word. He almost slid to a halt as he reached the kitchen where the makeshift lunch as laid out for them. He glanced quickly at Kisame before moving to one of the plates.

Kisame took his own, choosing only mustard for his sandwich rather than mayonnaise. Sasuke remained silent as he took a tentative bite of the sandwich and began to chew thoughtfully. He took another bite and another, and before long, both their sandwiches were reduced to nothing but crumbs on a plate.

The silence continued until Sasuke stood in a graceful motion, collect both the dishes and taking them to the sink. Kisame decided to keep his distance, not wanting to impose more than he should. He wasn't sure how to read Sasuke yet.

When Sasuke placed both, now clean, dishes in a rack to dry he turned to face Kisame. Their eyes met and Sasuke nodded. "Thank you."

Kisame grinned to Sasuke's retreating back as he turned to head back to his studio. It was a small breakthrough, but one he was willing to accept considering their very rocky start.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stared at his brother's smiling face. He was still annoyed at his brother and this was the first time he had spoken to his brother since his 'guard dog' came into his life. Kisame had been a constant shadow at his side for almost every waking hour of the past month. Though he hated to admit it, he'd grown used to his presence, even if he chose not to speak to him often. Forming words took too much concentration. He preferred to use the ASL even if only a small percentage of the world could understand it. Itachi constantly insisted he use both words and signs, saying it would keep him from alienating the English speaking community.

"How is Kisame working out?"

Sasuke snorted and shrugged his shoulders dismissively. He wasn't about to admit to Itachi that he'd grown a little fond of him, perhaps even a little more than fond. Though they rarely spoke, when Kisame left his side every evening, the solitude of his apartment was almost enough to drown in. It pissed him off, but he missed Kisame when he wasn't there. Their days were basically the same, either spent in his studio or visiting various galleries where his paintings were on display. Kisame always made him break for lunch and then again for dinner. Then, they sat and watched television for a while before Kisame left.

And every damn time he did, Sasuke wanted to grab his arm and force him to stay. He couldn't remember much of what sound was like, but he knew that if he could hear, he would say the silence in the apartment was deafening. While he might not 'hear' in the traditional sense, he did feel vibrations. When Kisame walked into a room, he could feel the movement in the floor. That slight been of acknowledgement to another's presence seemed to make all the difference.

A touch on his arm jolted him and his eyes darted to Itachi. "What?"

"You're not paying attention."

"Yes, I am", he signed.

"Then what did I just ask you?"

Sasuke glared at his brother and stood up from the restaurant table. "I'm leaving."

A hand latched onto his forearm and guided him back to his seat. "Sasuke, stop being an ass. I just want to know if things are working out with him. I can replace him if you like."

"No." Sasuke hadn't realized he had spoken the word verbally until he felt the vibrations die in his throat. A flush tinted his ears and he intensified his glare in a futile attempt to hide his embarrassment.

One of Itachi's brows rose into his hairline. "I see."

"It's not like that." Sasuke returned to sign language.

"So you say." Itachi took a sip of his water. "What you do with your life is your business; just don't do something that will end up hurting you."

Sasuke ignored Itachi's statement. There was no use arguing that his relationship with his 'guard dog' wasn't like that, even if the small place in the back of his mind argued that Kisame looked damn fine in a pair of worn jeans and a tight fitting t-shirt.

Kisame had asked for the day off, and Sasuke had simply shrugged and gone back to focusing on something other than his companion. Kisame asked for the same day off every week. It roused a deep curiosity in him. He couldn't help but wonder if the day off was being spent in a lover's arms.

And that thought pissed him off for no plausible reason.

When Itachi reached for his cell, Sasuke was relieved. Their lunch was over and he would not have to bare any more of his soul to his brother for today.

Walking back into his apartment, he stiffened at the cold feel of the place. Kisame had made more of an impression on him than he liked. Without him there, it felt empty.

With a stiff back he walked into his studio, grabbed a sketch pad and pencils and settled on his sofa to sketch out a few ideas for future projects. It didn't take him long to go from his usual style to a portrait. His pencil flew across the paper as his mind recalled every inch of the face coming to life. It wasn't perfect when he sat down his pencil. The lines of the nose were wrong and the eyes were a little too big.

So he ripped off the page and tossed it to the ground, starting again. Before he realized what he was doing, another page joined the one on the floor and he was starting over. An obsession continued to urge him on, not allowing him to finish until he completely captured Kisame's features on paper.

The late hour continued on until he found himself nodding off without a perfect sketch. Exhaustion and an aching hand wouldn't allow him to continue so he gathered up all the imperfect images and piled them together. He considered tossing them in the trash, but chose instead to shove them into a folder in his studio before crashing onto his bed. He didn't even bother looking at the clock as sleep finally took him.

oOo

Kisame used the key he had been given to let himself into Sasuke's apartment. He was glad to be back here instead of sitting in his parole officer's office for half the day. Even with an appointment, he spent most of the day waiting for his turn with the overworked man who barely comprehended the answers to the questions he posed. Kisame wasn't falling to a life of crime and now had a job, so in his parole officer's book, all was good. Or at least that was what he hoped the man got from their visit. He was half certain his parole officer was asleep through most of their interview.

Through his entire day away, he worried about Sasuke. It was completely irrational, but there was barely a minute that went by when he wasn't thinking about him in some fashion. Sasuke was a grown man and really, his 'job' was more of a farce than anything. Still, he couldn't help but play the images he had of Sasuke walking thoughtlessly in front of that car. There was no doubt that he would have been killed if Kisame had not rushed him.

Running a hand through his hair, he mentally scolded himself for becoming too invested. But, he couldn't help it. They barely communicated as it was, so Kisame had gone to the library on a few of his free days and looked up sign language. It was harder than he'd thought considering he only had the symbols in books or on the computer screens. There were a few sites that had videos, but the computer he used always seemed to freeze when he attempted to play a video so he stopped trying.

Locking the door behind him, he prowled through the apartment while attempting to stop thinking of the embarrassing fact that he had tried to learn a little sign language. He barely spoke English correctly. Considering that he had lived all his life in either the ghetto or in jail, that much was not surprising.

The further in he went, the more concerned he became. On most days, he could hear Sasuke puttering around in his studio or in the kitchen making breakfast. After the first few mornings, his charge began to make him breakfast as well. If he was already in his studio, it would be warming in the oven.

This morning was different. It was obvious that the stove hadn't been touched. There were also no sounds coming from the studio. A small tendril of panic jolted through him and he began to systematically search through each room.

By the time he reached Sasuke's bedroom, he was about ready to call Itachi's number. The handle was cold in his hand as he turned the knob and pushed inside the room. Lines of morning light shone through the blinds and illuminated the body stretched out across the bed. The sheets and comforter had been thrown off to reveal Sasuke sprawled across the sheets in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

He didn't even bother to hold in the groan rising in his throat at the tantalizing sight before him. Smooth, pale skin covered taut muscles. A sleek back tapered down into narrow hips and a very nice ass currently hidden within boxers. His cock, mostly kept in check, twitched as warm heat built in his balls. He wanted nothing more than to strip and join Sasuke in bed, a thought that he had kept shoved to the back of his mind. Yes, he found Sasuke attractive, but he knew how to control his urges...as long as the object of his attraction was dressed in something other than his skivvies.

As if the fates were against him, or maybe taking mercy on him, Sasuke shifted in bed with a small grunt. He quieted for only a moment before rolling onto his back and presenting Kisame with an even more tantalizing vision. As if that expanse of pale chest wasn't enough with tight pink nipples and a dark trail of hair beginning just below the navel, the hard erection pressing up against the crease of the boxers nearly did him in.

Any attempt to fight the growth of an erection was lost to him. He knew it was just morning wood, a completely natural reaction for a man. He knew it, and still couldn't stop himself from wanting that body all to himself. He wanted to pull those silky black boxers from Sasuke's hips and suck down that erection so that he could taste the very essence of him. He wanted to flip him over and pound into the ass that haunted his fantasies when he could no longer fight the urge to masturbate.

God, he wanted him. He admitted it, but felt no freedom in said admission.

And then Sasuke did something that completely undid him. In that state of more sleep than awake, Sasuke's hand drifted onto his chest and down into the material of his boxers.

"Oh, fuck," breathed Kisame.

The small, honorable part of him told him to leave and wait for Sasuke in the living room. The lusty side of him pushed aside any honor and watched desperately as Sasuke began to moan. In his mind, he begged for Sasuke to push down those boxers so that he could see what was being done more clearly. Every muscle in his body was taut with the effort it took to keep from leaping across the space of the room and playing out the fantasies now rising quickly into the forefront of his mind.

As if hearing his mental plea, Sasuke's hips arched just enough for him to push his boxers down his hips and reveal the erection now springing hard from his groin to curve up toward his abdomen. The tip glistened with pre-ejaculate. Kisame had seen all sorts of dicks while in prison. There was no privacy and no shame. Sasuke's dick was just like the rest of his body, perfectly formed. It wasn't as large as his own if they set them side by side, but it was definitely nothing to be ashamed of. 

Saliva gathered in his mouth and he was forced to swallow as the touches went from teasing to harder. Low moans erupted from Sasuke and Kisame echoed them as he watched. Sasuke didn't play or even attempt to extend them session. He likely wanted the pleasure or release more than the intensity that would be brought on by a longer foreplay session.

Sasuke's body arched on the bed, the muscles in his legs quivering as his hand sped up its stroking. Judging by the reactions Sasuke was giving, he had to be close. The mixture of panting and groaning was enough to make a chaste man rethink his vows. For Kisame, it was pure hell and his cock, already half hard at the start, was now painfully erect and pressing against the zipper of his jeans in a desperate attempt at freedom.

He lowered a hand to rub at the bulge as Sasuke finally gave a shout and went stiff. Several ropes of semen burst from the tip of his cock and splattered on the pale skin of his chest. It was the most erotic thing he had seen in a long time and he quickly removed himself from the doorway and closed it with a snap before he was caught. His feet carried him quickly to the bathroom where he barely had time to open his jeans and grab at his cock. It only took a few strokes before he was groaning through clenched teeth at the orgasm ripping through him.

By the time he finished cleaning up and leaving the washroom, he heard the sound of Sasuke in the kitchen. Lounge pants hung low on his hips, emphasizing the dips and creases. It took more than a little effort to push aside the flow of heat heading south.

He took a deep breath before stomping his foot on the hardwood floor of the kitchen. Sasuke didn’t startle as was usual when Sasuke was focused. He continued working at preparing his food. When Kisame approached though, he saw pink high on Sasuke’s cheeks. For a moment, he thought maybe Sasuke knew he watched him but quickly pushed the idea away. If Sasuke had any inkling that he was being watched, his wrath would have taken down the entire building. Sasuke was nothing if not fiery.

Kisame tapped Sasuke’s shoulder, forcing his attention. “You okay?”

Sasuke nodded and shoved a bowl of oatmeal into Kisame’s hand before taking his own and moving to the counter. Kisame arched a brow at the food before settling down beside him. He could see the spices in the hot cereal and took a bite. He almost choked in surprise. Sasuke had made his oatmeal exactly how he liked it. Every time before when oatmeal was the food of choice, Sasuke had simply pointed to the spices and let him prepare it how he liked it. He almost laughed at knowing that Sasuke had watched him closely enough to know how he liked his food.

“Thanks.”

Sasuke dropped his gaze and focused back on his food. He couldn’t believe one day away had made such a huge difference in Sasuke’s attitude. He wondered how much of that arrogance was a façade and how much was the real Sasuke.

Once more he was frustrated at not being able to communicate with Sasuke. In the beginning, it didn’t really matter. He simply sat quietly while Sasuke painted or sketched. Now, when he wanted to speak with him, it was like a barrier was between them. Sasuke could read lips well and he could verbally respond, though it was obvious his preferred way of speaking was with ASL. When Sasuke and Itachi spoke, Itachi was the only one who responded verbally as well as with signs.

“Hey,” he said while reaching over to touch Sasuke’s arm. “You look off. Why don’t we go out today?”

Sasuke blinked before nodding slowly. He left Kisame sitting at the counter while he disappeared into his bedroom. Nearly a half of an hour later, he emerged wearing a long sleeved blue t-shirt and denim pants. The weather was starting to carry a chill in the air, so both of them grabbed light jackets as they exited the apartment.

Sasuke seemed to know where he wanted to go, so Kisame simply followed him. The apartment was located in a prime position, within walking distance of anything of interest. It was probably why he chose the building.

After several minutes of walking, they arrived at a park. A smile turned up Sasuke’s lips when they passed the enclosed dog park. Kisame halted his steps and glared at his companion. He tapped Sasuke’s arm and glared playfully. “Ha, ha.”

A snicker escaped Sasuke as he continued on past the dog park. There was a companionable silence between them until a shout drew Kisame’s attention. A blond man was tearing down the sidewalk to them and immediately wrapping Sasuke in a hug. Much to his surprise, Sasuke returned the hug.

A rippled of jealousy tore through Kisame as the two began to converse in ASL. They were so in tune with each other that Kisame felt like a third wheel. He knew the man was deaf like Sasuke because he did not speak when he signed as Itachi did. His motions were just as smooth as Sasuke’s, though possessed a bit more flair and exuberance.

It was over a minute of incomprehensible hand signs before the blond seemed to realize he was standing there, staring dumbly at their conversation. A quick sign from the blond was answered by Sasuke, only this time, the motions of his hands were less fluid. If he didn’t know any better, Kisame would have thought Sasuke was spelling out something rather than using the shorthand more prevalent in the system.

“Ah, K-I-S-A-M-E. Kisame? Did it sound right?” said the blond with a much heavier accent than Sasuke. In fact, his words took a bit more concentration than Sasuke’s, which sounded nearly normal.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gestured to Kisame. “He’s not asking me.”

Kisame blinked and nodded. “Close enough.”

“I’m Naruto Uzumaki.” Naruto did a similar drawn out series of signs while saying his name. He then held out his hand for a shake, which Kisame accepted.

“Nice to meet you.”

Naruto grinned and slung an arm around Sasuke’s shoulder while facing Kisame. “Sasuke said Itachi hired you to play dog. Do you do tricks? I like tricks.”

Sasuke shrugged off the arm and began signing again, this time with a scowl. Naruto’s grin only grew wider, which seemed to annoy Sasuke all the more. Finally he shook his hands at his friend and verbally spoke. “Go away.”

Naruto stuck out his tongue, choosing to speak and sign, even though it was obvious he was not at as much ease doing so as Sasuke. His words seemed to become less understandable when he did both at the same time. “So, you’ll come? You can bring your pet.”

Sasuke shook his head, still choosing not to speak and sign at the same time. His hands drew Kisame’s gaze as they often did. Long tapered fingers and elegant lines haunted his thoughts. They would look damn nice wrapped around his cock. He had to blink back that thought before he popped wood while standing in public.

“Come on. No one will care that he’s a hearing person. Not everyone is rude like you. See!” Naruto pointed at Sasuke. “You’re not talking while you sign. Dad says it’s rude. You should be polite to those that don’t understand.”

Sasuke’s face darkened visibly and he grabbed Kisame’s wrist and forcibly dragged him away from the blond. Naruto waved broadly and shouted out. “See you on Saturday.”

Sasuke didn’t acknowledge the shout, understandably so since he was deaf, but Kisame had a sneaking suspicion that Sasuke had known Naruto shouted out something by the way he rolled his eyes and continued determinedly down the street.

When they finally stopped, Sasuke seemed to realize he was still gripping Kisame’s arm and dropped it as if burned. Kisame couldn’t help but chuckle at the antics. It seemed childish, yet adorable at the same time.

Sasuke paused before turning to face him. “Sorry.”

“About what?”

Sasuke jerked his head into the direction where they had left Naruto standing. “Naruto.”

“No problem. You know, if you want to go to a party, I don’t mind sitting and waiting for you outside. As long as you don’t wander off, I can sit it out.”

Sasuke smiled slightly. “It’s not that.”

He frowned and seemed to search for the word. “It’s a deaf party. Most of the people who come will know how to sign. Some of them don’t like hearing people. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable there.”

“But you want to go?”

Sasuke shrugged. “Naruto has good parties.”

“Then you shouldn’t miss it. Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself, even with some rowdy deaf people.”

A deep chuckle rumbled from Sasuke’s chest. He didn’t speak again, though he smiled and nodded. For the rest of the day, they carried a companionable silence.

oOo

Kisame waited calmly on Sasuke’s couch while his charge dressed for the party. Kisame hadn’t had much choice in his attire. Jeans and various t-shirts were the basic extent of his wardrobe. Until working with Sasuke, he hadn’t had much money to spend on anything but the bare necessities. So, he chose some of his newer jeans and a clean shirt. Sasuke hadn’t blinked when he had seen him, so he figured he must be within the dress code for the party.

The sound of steps on wood floor drew his attention and his jaw almost dropped at the sight before him. Sasuke was dressed in low hanging jeans, a white wife-beater, and sneakers. In his hand, he held a black leather jacket. His face wore a smirk, as if he dared Kisame to say something. Even if he had wanted to, there were no words to describe how absolutely sexy Sasuke looked.

“Ready?”

Kisame nodded and gestured for Sasuke to lead the way. Since neither of them could drive, they opted for a taxi to Naruto’s house. It was obvious a party going on when the taxi pulled beside a large warehouse. The bass was so heavy that he could feel it in his very marrow. By the grin splitting Sasuke’s face, he could feel it too.

“Do you want me to wait outside?” he asked, not really wanting to.

Sasuke shook his head and gestured for him to follow. He couldn’t stop a grin from spreading on his face. It felt almost like a date, even if it wasn’t.

They walked into the building and were immediately swamped by people, all of them signing frantically at Sasuke. He ignored them, pushing through until he reached what seemed to be the apex of the party. Naruto was actively having a conversation with multiple people in what could only be called amazing. Kisame wasn’t sure how he was doing it, but it seemed pretty damn stunning.

Sasuke ignored the people who attempted to gain his attention and immediately tapped Naruto on the shoulder. The blond turned with a questioning look, only to burst into a smile an instant later. He moved quickly to embrace Sasuke, signing in rapid motions before he saw Kisame. The brilliant grin on his face seemed to intensify.

“Kisame!” Naruto wrapped his arms around him in a hug that nearly startled him. Naruto definitely appeared to be a tactile person.

Sasuke reached forward and dragged Naruto back by his collar. His glare seemed to quell Naruto for an instant before a devious look spread across the blonde’s face. He immediately turned to the onlookers and signed. Sasuke’s eyes grew wide and he immediately slapped Naruto in the back of the head, hard.

“Idiot,” he spoke and signed, causing Naruto laugh.

“Bastard. Fine, go have fun.”

Sasuke nodded and led Kisame to a bar set up on one side of the warehouse. “Whiskey.”

Kisame lifted his hand. “Make that two.”

The bartender nodded and handed them each a shot of whiskey, which they both downed in a single gulp. Kisame chuckled at Sasuke’s slight wince, though it took all he had not to mirror the look. He hadn’t had a real drink since getting out.

Sasuke pointed to the dancing pit, because that was the only way to describe the massive collection of bodies pressing together. “I’m going to dance.”

Kisame nodded, but did not move from where he leaned against the makeshift bar. He would never subject anyone, friend or foe to his dancing. If ever there was a person born with two left feet, it was him. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw a flash of disappointment on Sasuke’s face before he turned and began to merge with the pit of dancers.

There had to be over two hundred people packed into the warehouse. He could not believe that Naruto could know so many people. Though, like most large parties, it might start off with a small group, but when they invited everyone on their social networks, things were easily blown out of proportion. But, seeing how Naruto seemed to have a bevy of followers talking with him, he could almost believe that everyone at the party was a personal friend.

Gesturing for another shot of whiskey, Kisame sipped it slowly while watching Sasuke dance on the fringe of the gyrating mass. He could barely tear his eyes from the sight. The jeans hugged Sasuke’s hips while the wife-beater hid very little from the eyes. Sasuke had checked his jacket as they had entered, so he was nothing but sweat damp skin and beautifully sculpted muscles—the perfect combination of lean, yet powerful muscle, unlike the bulk Kisame had developed in prison. When the choices were weights or sitting on one’s ass waiting to be shived, he had chosen the weights.

He was so focused on Sasuke, that he hadn’t realized the approach of others until they were almost in his face. They weren’t speaking, only signing, so they might as well have been speaking Chinese. He chose to ignore them.

They didn’t take kindly to that. One jabbed at his shoulder with a finger and then began signing again. He’d had enough of the asshole, but kept his cool. The last thing he needed was to get into a fight and find himself with a revoked parole. “I don’t know sign language,” he said when he was certain the guy could read his lips.

The man blinked and jerked his gaze to his friends. He gave Kisame’s shoulder a shove. “Get out. We don’t want your kind here.”

Not intimidated in the least, he merely arched a brow and grinned. “What kind is that?”

“Hearing people. This is a party for deaf.” His accent was even worse than Naruto’s. The words just barely seemed understandable. It was plainly obvious that this man rarely verbally spoke.

“I’m with a friend.”

“We don’t care. Leave or we’ll force you.”

Kisame stood to his full height. “I’d like to see you try.”

The man looked as if he was preparing to throw a punch when a girl grabbed his shoulder and slapped him hard in the face. She spoke normally while signing in angry motions. “Kiba, you’re an idiot. Naruto invited him along with Sasuke. All of you should be ashamed. You’re making deaf people out to be horrible.”

The man, Kiba, growled low in his throat and shot a vulgar sign toward the woman, but left with his group of cronies. She turned with an apologetic expression. “Sorry about that. A lot of deaf people are discriminated against and become bitter. It’s a hard life.”

“You’re not deaf,” he said, not hearing a single accented word.

“My cousin was born deaf. We were raised as siblings, so I learned ASL along with him. It’s how I’m familiar with this circle of people. The local deaf community isn’t very large, so we’re pretty close net. People like me are tentatively welcome because we can sign and because we have family members who are deaf. Outsiders aren’t usually welcomed with open arms, as you just saw.” She blushed brightly. “Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m Hinata Hyuuga.”

“Kisame Hoshigaki.”

She accepted his handshake with a delicate hand. “I saw you come in with Sasuke.”

“I’m his guard dog.”

She blinked several times. “Excuse me?”

“His brother hired me to watch out for him. He has a perchance for not paying attention before walking out into traffic.”

She giggled sweetly. “It’s a common problem with deaf people. They don’t get their cues from sound, so if they are preoccupied, they can easily walk into traffic. The school tries to encourage its students to remain vigilant when in public, but like any person, it’s easy tone out everything.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

His gaze scanned the crowd, seeing various conversations going on. That was a downside of ASL, he supposed. Having a private conversation seemed impossible in public.

“Oh. You don’t understand ASL do you?”

His attention shifted back to here. “Not a word.”

She tapped her fingers together. “Well, not all of it is words. That would be too difficult. It’s sort of like speaking in fragments, but everyone knows how to lace them together into sentences. Of course, each alphabet letter has a symbol. She moved her hand into various motions that immediately triggered a memory. Naruto and Sasuke had both used those. He then realized that they spelled out names.

“That must get pretty monotonous to spell out names when talking to people.”

Hinata shook her head. “You only spell it out the first time. After that, you generally use an abbreviation. There is no set abbreviation, so it’s different for everyone. Like my name spelled out, is H-I-N-A-T-A. But how my friends refer to me is this.” Her hand flashed in a quick symbol.

“Sounds complicated,” he said.

“It is.” She tapped her lip. “I could teach you. Here.”

She handed him a business card. “I teach beginning ASL. I’m starting a new class soon. It’s mostly parents who have deaf children or those who are just interested in learning. You should think about it if you’re going to be around Sasuke for a while. He doesn’t really associate with hearing people often.”

“I’ll think about it.” He reached out to take her card, only to have a hand wrap around his wrist just as his fingers closed around the paper.

He followed the tapered fingers up a lean arm to see Sasuke’s furious face. He glared directly at Hinata before signing frantically with one hand directly at her. Kisame didn’t know what Sasuke was saying to her, but she was blushing brightly and shaking her head at whatever it was.

Before he knew what was happening, he found himself dragged out of the more common area, and into a secluded nook. He opened his mouth to question Sasuke’s reason for dragging him away rudely when he found his lips covered with another pair of warm lips, tasting faintly of whiskey and sweat. Immediate a tongue pressed forward and he submissively opened his mouth, more out of surprise than actual submission. Sasuke didn’t debate the semantics and pressed his advantage, inserting his tongue forcefully inside.

At the warm slide of a tongue across his, he jolted and quickly rose to the challenge of kissing Sasuke. A quick shift had Sasuke pressed into the wall while Kisame’s mouth went from submissive to dominant. He wrapped his hand into the carefully styled spikes of Sasuke’s hair and sunk as deeply into the kiss as he could go. Since he hadn’t kissed someone in years, his technique was a little rusty, but he quickly adjusted to the small cues Sasuke gave. It was all too easy to lose himself in Sasuke and before long, he was pressed tightly against him. He could still feel the pulse of the bass and nearly groaned with the pleasure it brought his now half-hard dick, which was pressed into Sasuke’s hip.

Sasuke matched his groan with one of his own, his body arching into him. Damn, he had to be dreaming. Sasuke felt so damn good in his arms. He had never really been attracted to another man to the degree that Sasuke made him feel. Sure, he knew a good-looking guy when he saw one, but that was as far as it went in his mind. Sasuke changed all that. Just looking at him was enough to bring his dick to full mast.

When Sasuke pulled away, he waited for the anger. Nothing came easy to him where Sasuke was concerned. Their tentative working relationship was barely beginning to solidify. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had ruined it.

The anger he expected never came. Sasuke simply took his hand and led him through the crowds and to the outside where they were just in time to see a group of people arrive in taxi. Sasuke didn’t wait for Kisame to question him, rather led him to the taxi and gave the address of his apartment building.

When they were seated comfortably in the back of the taxi, Sasuke turned smoldering black eyes to him and he knew. What he wanted the most, he would have tonight. The need and desire and want expressed in Sasuke’s eyes was enough of a draw. Even if he wanted to, he could not deny either of them what was to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kisame couldn’t take his eyes off of Sasuke. He wasn’t sure what he expected from the other once they were settled in for the short drive back to Sasuke’s apartment. Sasuke didn’t seem the sort to molest a partner where others could watch, nor did he shift about in nervous anticipation. The other simply sat, staring forward without any acknowledgement of the presence of another sitting beside him. All he had to go on was the look of lust and need expressed to him just as they left the party.

Those dark, expressive eyes were now hooded and hidden from him. It left him uncertain, as if he had imagined everything that had occurred only minutes before. Had the kiss and the deep desire he had experienced really been a fantasy?

Sasuke flung a few bills at the driver without saying a word and stepped from the taxi. Kisame followed him with uncertain anticipation. Sasuke’s strides were long as he took the steps into the building with determination expressed in even the slightest movements. 

The wait for the lift was not surprisingly short considering the lateness of the hour. A loud chime echoed through the silent lobby and the doors slide open smoothly. As the elevator closed behind them, Kisame was startled to find himself pressed into the metallic interior with Sasuke’s hands forcing his head to angle into a kiss. He could barely participate under the assault, as it was leaving him stunned and breathless.

Wetness invaded his mouth and fingers dug deeply into the thickness of his hair with almost painful firmness. A hint of liquor flavored their kiss, its potency having faded in the time between their previous kiss and the current one. Something urged him to allow Sasuke the control, despite his instinctual urge to take command.

Sasuke pulled away to meet his eyes with an intense stare before diving back in for another deep merging of lips and tongue and breath. He was almost desperate in his kisses, barely allowing a single pause to catch breath. What little space between them was eliminated as Sasuke pressed even closer, close enough that the hardness of his erection was shoved insistently against his hip.

It was then, with their bodies pressed so tightly together that he felt the slight shaking of Sasuke’s frame. He was pressed so unbelievably tight against him, every hard angle and slight shift of body was felt and with it, brought additional rushes of lust pouring into his bloodstream. It was in that moment that he felt what little restraint he had exercised until that moment flitter away.

Hands that had gripped neutrally at Sasuke’s waist lifted and fisted into inky dark hair. His teeth bit at the full lower lip, just barely short of breaking the skin and bringing a growling moan from his companion. He was sure that he had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Sasuke in that moment. If it wasn’t for the chime of the elevator, he was certain he would have stripped him down and taken him for all to see.

The opening of the doors jolted Sasuke and he pushed Kisame back, and exited the elevator. Kisame didn’t even pause as he followed him from the elevator and to the apartment. Once the door was open, he gave a firm push to Sasuke’s lower back and slammed the front door behind him. Not even waiting for Sasuke to turn and face him, he wrapped his large arms around the lean body and tugged him tightly to his chest. Need gnawed at him and he could barely contain the fire raging through him. It had been too long since he’d had a good fuck and the hot feel of Sasuke was more than enough to rev up the lust beyond control. The entire evening felt like foreplay. The way Sasuke’s body had gyrated on the dance floor and the way he had pressed to him for that first stunning kiss all seemed to tease in promise of what was happening in that moment.

Fingers slipped beneath the white wife-beater and rubbed along the ridges of Sasuke’s abdomen, taking time to trace the hard jutting hip bone and just barely dipping into the jeans. The sound of Sasuke’s moan and the way he ground back against him was nearly enough to send him over the edge. He didn’t think he had ever been this riled up so quickly.

The sound of Sasuke panting caused him to grind even harder against his ass. He was moments away from just pulling down his jeans and taking him dry as he had seen done so many times in prison. Grown men rutting like beasts against each other, all humanity falling away in the wake of imprisonment. And it was that thought, the thought of losing who he was and hurting Sasuke, which forced reason into his hazed mind.

Frantic grinding slowed and he pressed his lips into the dewy skin at Sasuke’s neck. One hand stayed at Sasuke’s hips while the other trailed up to stroke at the firm pectoral muscles and over pearled nipples. It was no longer about his own satisfaction, but rather their mutual pleasure. Sasuke’s moans were reward enough for the time being.

“Please,” groaned Sasuke.

The word was forced and it lacked the practiced air that normally followed Sasuke’s voice. It was barely understandable, and yet so utterly sexy. He couldn’t resist pressing for more.

With a quick motion, he twisted Sasuke so that they faced each other. He didn’t speak or try to verbally communicate. The look of lust on his face was likely enough of communication.

Their lips met again, teeth and tongues clashing as Kisame guided him toward the sofa. When Sasuke stumbled and went down upon the soft cushions, he quickly followed him down. Instead of meeting the kiss-swollen lips, he traced his tongue down the expanse of lean throat. He couldn’t resist biting down on the bony collarbone, earning a loud growling moan from his partner.

Wanting more than a fleeting taste, he slid his hands back beneath the shirt and pushed it upward. Sasuke helped by shedding the material and exposing his bare chest. The skin was surprisingly smooth, with only small whorls of hair surrounding dusky pink nipples. He’d always had a thing for hairless chests. It wasn’t a latent pedophile tendency or an attempt to imagine a male lover as a woman. He simply liked the feel of silky smooth skin and Sasuke’s Asian heritage gave him that.

Biting his way across taut skin and tone muscles, he worked toward his next goal, fully tasting Sasuke. Ever since seeing the masturbation session, he imagined the full length of cock down his throat. He wanted to hear Sasuke while he fucked him with his mouth.

Sasuke’s panting grew even louder, stuttering when he realized the direction Kisame’s lips were taking. A whimper escaped when he bit a soft bit of flesh near his navel and a breathless cry when his tongue dipped beneath the edge of jeans blocking his way.

Sasuke’s hands began to tug at his jeans, hips arching in a wordless plea. Far be it for him to deny what they both obviously wanted. He had dreamed of taking him and now he was being given the chance to make those dreams a reality.

Strong fingers deftly parted the thick denim and shoved the material down narrow hips, taking the boxers with it. Sasuke’s dick fell heavy against his stomach, not particularly long or thick. Neither was it small or pencil-like. It was the perfect size for his build and a dark ruddy color in comparison to his pale skin.

He couldn’t resist the temptation and immediate ran the flat of his tongue up the shaft to the flared head. The smell of musk and sweat filled his nostrils and soon the salty-bitter taste of pre-cum coated his tongue. It had been a lifetime since he had given anyone head, but apparently it was like riding a bike if he went by the sounds coming from Sasuke.

Pants and groans filled the area. Fingers fisted in his hair and hips struggled to thrust against his hands that were holding the other down. Sasuke was so fucking sexy in his passion. Dark eyes were clenched tightly and teeth were bared in a snarl of heady need. He couldn’t decide whether to get him off or make him wait until they both could experience release together.

In the end, he chose to the desire to see Sasuke unravel. His mouth began a hard and fast rhythm, sucking him down in hard pulls, alternating between sucking the dick and paying attention to the hair dusted balls pulled tight beneath. Once or twice, his tongue ventured down to swipe over the puckered hole and up across Sasuke’s perineum.

Sasuke was incoherent at this point. His growls and groans filled the space. The only warning of his imminent release was tugging at Kisame’s head, which he ignored. He’d never before wanted to let someone come in his mouth, but damn if he didn’t want to taste all of Sasuke.

A garbled screech filled his ears before a hot rush of semen filled his mouth. It gushed in heavy pulses, surprising him at the amount. Only once the convulsions of Sasuke’s frame had stopped did he pull back and reach for a tissue on the coffee table, spitting the thick cum into the paper. He might have wanted to taste Sasuke, but he was not a swallower. 

Sasuke continued to gaze at his actions through hooded eyes, completely lacking the strength to do anything through the haze of his release. Kisame decided he liked him like this. If he was an artist, the current look on Sasuke’s face was what he would have wanted to immortalize on paper.

Despite the painful aching in his groin, Kisame spent the duration of Sasuke’s recovery time learning his body—rubbing over his tight abdomen and stroking pink nipples. The occasional moan or whimper escaped his lover. It wasn’t until his fingers ghosted down Sasuke’s ribs did a strange sound escape him, something of a mix between a laugh and whimper. Realization dawned on him. Sasuke was ticklish. He filed away that discovery for later and stood with a groan when he saw Sasuke’s cock begin to once more come to life.

He ignored Sasuke’s frown and walked to where he knew Sasuke would have lube—the bedside table. Any man, straight or gay would keep such things as close to the bed as possible and true to form, he found a barely touched bottle of K-Y along with an unopened box of condoms.

He snorted a laugh and turned as he heard barefooted steps on Sasuke’s hardwood flooring. Sasuke stood naked, leaning against the frame of the door to the bedroom. His eyes possessed that hooded look of satisfaction, though his dick was already well on its way back to full hardness. And that sight made Kisame’s cock throb all the more painfully with a reminder that he hadn’t yet come. His jeans were starting to become very uncomfortable and he couldn’t resist reaching down to adjust the bulge.

Sasuke watched the motion and his eyes darkened. He didn’t speak, which wasn’t expected since Sasuke chose not to speak verbally very often unless forced to. Kisame had grown used to it and wasn’t surprised when Sasuke chose to act rather than talk.

He found himself being pushed back onto the bed and lips practically devouring his own. Tongues, teeth, and delightful suction distracted him from everything but the sensation of Sasuke pressing against him. He couldn’t help but sigh in relief when some of the pressure was taken from his dick as Sasuke’s nimble fingers popped the button and slowly eased the zipper of his jeans.

Lust hazed his mind as hips ground against him and he barely noticed when the pants and socks were pulled from his body. All he could think of was how much he wanted to fuck Sasuke. It wasn’t a particularly new experience, but considering all the tactile sensations brought on by his partner, he couldn’t resist.

The cool touch of fingers as they rolled a condom onto his length almost bordered on painful and he was surprised he wasn’t coming under the touch of slightly callused fingers scraping on sensitive skin. It wasn’t until Sasuke crouched over him with a slick finger shoved up his own ass that Kisame felt his balls draw up.

In a quick motion, he reached down to squeeze the base of his cock and counted out breaths as his eyes were unable to tear away from Sasuke and the expressions he was making as he finger fucked himself. For a moment, he wondered if this was heaven or his own personal hell. If Sasuke didn’t hurry up, he was going to end up blowing his load before he was even inside him.

Sasuke probably realized the same as a feral grin spread across his face. His tongue darted out and licked teasingly at parted lips and just as Kisame was at the end of his restraint, the bottle of lube was grabbed and a liberal coating was spread on his sheathed dick.

A hiss escaped through his teeth, soon turning into a moan as heat engulfed him directly afterward. God damn…Sasuke was…so. Damn. Tight.

Something snapped in him and he quickly flipped their positions, pulling almost completely out of the heat before charging back in. A gasping cry that held nothing of pain filled the room and only urged him on in driving forward again and again. All that made him a man was stripped away and he became a beast only seeking the pleasure that was searing him down into his soul.

Sasuke joined him in that transformation, nails scrapping deep and likely bloody scratches into his back as legs sought to hold him inside. Snarls erupted from both men and sweat dripped from their bodies so that they slide even more easily against each other. Sasuke’s hands were between them, tugging harshly at his cock, equally lost in the drive toward the finish. 

A roar filled the bedroom when an orgasm was pulled from Kisame. Sasuke threw his head back and grunted beneath him, thick wetness shooting onto his abdomen and his anal muscles clenching furiously around the hardness inside.

“Fuck,” he groaned, barely catching himself before he collapsed atop Sasuke. He couldn’t even recall a sexual encounter that ended in an almost painful orgasm.

With a final, almost halfhearted thrust, he withdrew and collapsed beside Sasuke’s panting frame. With the heat of the moment ending, a tinge of regret worked its way into him. Now that the passion had been dealt with, would he be sent away? Sasuke didn’t seem the sort to cuddle.

He had barely taken off the used condom and tossed it into the bedside wastebasket when Sasuke’s arms slid around him and a satisfied sigh chased away any thoughts of Sasuke not being one to cuddle. The heat of another body pressing into him eased him into relaxation. It was only disturbed by Sasuke finally sitting up and making a few elegant motions with his hands.

“What?” He made sure Sasuke was looking at him. “You know I don’t know sign language.”

Sasuke shrugged and cuddled against him once more. Not bothering to answer him in either language.

While Sasuke seemed relaxed enough to slip into sleep, Kisame continued to be bothered by the language barrier between them. While Sasuke could read lips, he knew it took considerable concentration and wasn’t an exact science. And, it seemed unfair that Sasuke had to speak his language without him returning the favor. 

He thought about Hinata Hyuuga and considered her offer, her card tucked in the jeans laying crumpled by the bed. Maybe he would give her a call after all.

oOo

Sasuke sat impatiently at the counter in his kitchen. For the last few months, things between him and Kisame seemed great. The sex was amazing and it was nice to have someone to hold onto at night. But, every few days, Kisame would leave shortly after lunch and not return until almost dinner. Sasuke didn’t pry, but it was driving him insane not knowing where Kisame disappeared to.

Thoughts began to creep into his mind, ones that were slowly beginning to fester. Kisame was a gorgeous man and he probably had men and women throwing themselves at him. Had he found someone else?

He sipped his coffee and scowled bitterly. When lips touched his neck, to his credit, he didn’t jump and a sliver of the bitterness seeped away and he leaned into the touch. He felt lips moving against his skin and for one of the first times in his life, regretted the loss of his hearing.

Their morning continued as most did. Some kissing. Breakfast. A little more kissing followed by some time spent in his studio with Kisame’s eyes watching him. Being pulled from a creative haze to eat lunch and then Kisame kissing him goodbye before disappearing out the door.

The curiosity and dread ate away at him until he finally could no longer resist. He grabbed a light jacket and darted down the stairs, making sure to keep back enough from his lover so to remain undetected. When Kisame went into the subway, he followed and exited at the same station. Thankfully the noon crowds provided him cover.

Seeing the Center for the Deaf loom above him, his stomach dropped. A long pushed back memory of Kisame talking with Hinata Hyuuga reared into the forefront of his mind. She was a hearing person. She was gorgeous. As far as he knew, she was single.

Anger pooled in his stomach and his eyes hardened as he stormed into the doors. He searched for her on the directory and allowed the venom of hate to pool in him upon spotting her name. When he saw Kisame sitting with her in her empty classroom, he couldn’t help himself. He shoved the door open with enough force to send it crashing into the wall.

Both jumped and turned to face him with shock. He would have spoken, but his mind was too fueled with the hatred directed toward Hinata to formulate verbal words. He wasn’t even sure he could form ASL.

“Sasuke.” He saw his name on Kisame’s lips and scowled.

Hinata jerked from her shock and smiled tentatively. Her hands formed a welcome.

He slashed his hand to halt her dialogue. Words of anger pouring from his hands. He wasn’t even sure if he was making much sense since ASL was less about individual words and more about stringing signs together to communicate.

A dark blush stained her cheeks and she shook her head violently. “No, Sasuke,” she said and signed. “It’s not like that.”

Sasuke pointed toward Kisame and glared before verbally speaking. “He’s mine.”

Kisame, who had remained silent through the interaction, blinked and then began to laugh. He stood and moved to Sasuke wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling against his cheek. The small puffs of laughter tickled him and only angered him further as he glared daggers at Hinata.

“Kisame, why don’t you show him.” He frowned at Hinata’s words but didn’t have a chance to question her before Kisame pushed back.

His hands began moving. It was still rudimentary and stiff, lacking any real elegance that came with practice, but he would have had to be blind not to recognize that Kisame was speaking to him in his own language. He even saw his name, the shortened symbol accepted amongst his friends as his name.

His eyes jumped to Kisame’s face and then to Hinata who’s lips were twitching. “I’ve been tutoring him three days a week.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Kisame said. “It’s harder to learn than I thought.”

“It took him a month just to learn the alphabet,” teased Hinata both verbal and in sign.

“I did learn this though.”

Sasuke watched as Kisame’s hands moved in a very smooth motion, something he had obviously practiced and his body froze. Quaking ran through his body and he knew he was shaking as large arms wrapped tightly around him.

Kisame held him for several seconds before performing the signs again, this time with the verbal words. “I love you, Sasuke.”

Sasuke felt the last of the residual anger drain away and fell weakly into Kisame’s arms. Their lips met and he felt the need to crawl inside him if such things were possible. He wanted to be a part of Kisame.

When their lips finally parted, he slapped Kisame hard on the chest. “Idiot. I could have helped you learn.”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if you helped me.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pressed his face tightly to Kisame’s chest. “I wouldn’t have cared.”

He felt the brush of air and glanced up just to see Hinata smile and leave the classroom, giving the privacy such a moment needed. His hands clutched at his lover and he never wanted to leave him. He had never thought he could love someone, but Kisame had somehow changed him. His silent presence had soothed him and now he couldn’t think of living without him.

Kisame reached down to touch his chin, forcing him to look at him. “Let’s go home before I fuck you here.”

Sasuke felt a smirk twist his lips. Yes. That sounded very nice indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Clipped Wings swap on Y-gallery. This is a gift for Luxurien.


End file.
